Skywalker's Curse
by The Vampire Alchemist
Summary: Luke Enchanted challenge. Luke has a curse that makes him obey every command given to him. What happens when Vader gets a hold of him?
1. Prolog

**The Luke Enchanted Challange**

(**Challange given by:** Marriella-The Bullet-)

Luke is enchanted by a crazy voodo woman and is now induced to do whatever he's told. Then Vader finds out about this and decides to use this to his advantage.

**Time Frame:** This can happen anywhere between ANH to ESB.

**Type:** You CANNOT turn Luke to the Dark Side. He can come close to doing so, But this is suppost to be a Vader redemption fic. (Of course it'll be interesting to see how Vader can come back to the good side when it's Luke who is forced to do whatever he's asked! chuckles evilly)

**Notes: **In case you guys haven't noticed, I've stolen this idea from the movie _Ella Enchanted_.

__

………………………………….

_**A terrible curse, placed upon young Skywalker, will be –**_Yoda

………………………………….

_"It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground."_

_"You underestimate my powers!" Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the top of a gravel covered hill. Below, at the foot of the lava bank, standing on top of a well weathered platform, was Anakin Skywalker. His face was the very definition of hate, anger, and pure __arrogance.__ Suddenly, Obi-Wan had a vivid image of Anakin screaming while he rapidly burned to an awful, painful death. Obi-Wan shook his head in horror. He suddenly _knew _what Anakin was about to do._

_"Don't try it."_

_Giving him one final glare, Anakin leaped into the air. 'This is the end for you, _Master_' Anakin gloated. 'You always said that I would be the death of you; you were right' But that is where everything began to go wrong. And it all happened within a second….no…. a mili-second. Anakin felt excruciating pain through his legs and left arm and realized, as he tumbled to the edge of the bank, that Obi-Wan had cut them off. His lightsaber landed close to Obi-Wan's feet. The pain was nearly unbearable. Anakin looked up to see Obi-Wan's face twisted with sorrow, regret, and grief._

_**"You were the Chosen One!!!"**__ Obi-Wan screamed. "It was said that you would __**destroy **__the Sith, not __join __them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" He nearly broke down in tears as he watched his old friend struggle to climb up the bank._

_**"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!" **__Pain was added to Obi-Wan's emotions as he slowly watched Anakin's once 'Forget-Me-Not Blue' eyes turn a brilliant shade of auburn. A mark of the Dark-Side. _

_"You were my brother, Anakin. I __loved__ you." Said Obi-Wan, as his horrifying vision came true. Anakin's stump of a leg caught fire. _

_If Anakin had thought that the pain he'd felt before was bad, he was wrong. It was nothing compared to the flames crawling up his back._

_As Anakin screamed in pain, Obi-Wan looked one last time at this monster he had helped create. He bent down, picked up Anakin's lightsaber and walked away. He felt nothing but a hollow feeling in his heart: grief. _

_He boarded the Nubian cruiser and went to check on Padme. _

_"Obi-Wan…….. Is Anakin… all right?"_

…………………………………………………………

_As Threepio piloted the ship away from Mustafar, Obi-Wan's thoughts kept returning to Anakin as he burned to a crisp. Did Anakin survive? Would he live on? Would he have to live the rest of his life looking like he had fallen into a Hutt's barbeque pit? Had this been the curse Master Yoda had prophesized? It certainly seemed like it._

…………………………………………………………

Hello! I know that this has nothing to do with Luke yet, but I needed to twist a few things in ROTS. So, I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Jessie Fardreamer and the 'Gift' of Obed

Chapter 1: _Jessie Fardreamer and_ _The "gift" of Obedience_

Beru Lars softly smiled as Luke cooed in her arms. It felt so strange to have a child around the house! Not to mention the knowledge that this child, being a Skywalker, would give she and Owen plenty of sleepless nights. There was a knock at the door.

"Who the stars could that be?" said a rough voice from the living room.

"That's Jessie, Owen dear." Beru giggled. "I told you she was coming today."

"Jessie? Jessie _Fardreamer?_"

"Yes, to see Luke. You know that she loves to see babies"

"Yeah, I also know that she has a reputation to have hysterical and demented outbursts"

This was certainly true. The Fardreamer family definitely had their names at heart. All of them were said to have dreamy attitudes all the time and some of them even had weird gifts. Oh, no, these gifts weren't exactly like Jedi powers, because Jedi actually had a feeling of sensibility whenever they prophesized about something. The Fardreamers seemed to be in a different dimension when they started ranting about "The Chosen One" and "The Son of the Suns" _Especially _Jessie. It was said that she could place spells on people. With any luck, Farina Fardreamer's son, Cole, would grow up to be a sane boy.

"What if she drops him?" Beru handed him the tiny baby.

"Please, Owen, _you're _more likely to drop him than Jessie is."

"Hey! I resent that!" Beru giggled as she opened the door. Jessie walked in (more like swept gracefully in) and smiled as she and Beru exchanged warm hugs. She seemed to be the only one in all of Tatooine who could stand them. Beru just couldn't see how anybody _wouldn't _want to be friends with interesting characters like the Fardreamers.

"Ahhhhh…….Beru. How wonderful to see you."

"You too, Jessie."

"So, where is the little princess?"

Beru giggled. "Luke is a _boy_, Jessie. Owen is holding him"

"Ah, yes, of course. Silly me. Oh!" Jessie walked up to Owen. "It's so nice to see you, too Owen."

"Mnph" he grunted. Jessie ignored it. She looked down at the little baby in his arms. "Awww………Isn't he a little angel……….May I hold him?"

Owen hugged Luke close to him and stepped back. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Oh, but look! He wants me." Owen looked down at Luke, and to his amazement, the child was giggling and reaching for Jessie.

"Owen! Don't be rude! Let her hold him."

Reluctantly, Owen held Luke out to Jessie and let go when she had a hold on him. She held the boy up. "Ahhh…..Yes. This boy is strong." She said in a dreamy state. "A _true _Son of the Suns."

_Great._ Owen thought. _There she goes again! _Then he got a good look at her face, and became uneasy. Her eyes looked glassy. He was about t reach for Luke, when he was frightened by Jessie's powerful and commanding voice, as she recited when seemed to be a incantation. Most of it was complete rubbish to Owen, but he still didn't like it. It almost seemed as if a dark shroud had covered Jessie and Owen's little nephew. There was only one word she said that Owen completely understood.

"_Obey." _She snapped her fingers. The baby's smile was replaced with a look of shock.

Owen practically tore Luke from her grip. Her eyes went back to normal, and she seemed to be hacking up a hairball.

"What did you do to him?!" Owen asked incredulously. Jessie looked up at him blankly. "What was that? Did you say something?"

This was definitely odd. She didn't seem to remember putting that little speech she had given a minute ago.

"Get out. Get out right now!"

"But I didn't do —"

"Oh yes you did!" Beru was in too much shock of what she had witnessed. Owen pushed Jessie to the door. "Don't you ever come near him again! Do you hear me? NEVER!!!" He pushed her out and slammed the door in her face.

……………………………………………………..

Luke started screaming again for the hundredth time that night. Owen groaned and looked at his alarm clock. 3:00 a.m. Why did babies always choose to start crying at an ungodly hour? Beru sat up and started to cry.

"I don't know what he wants!" she choked between her tears. "I've fed him, I changed him, I burped him three times, made sure he had his stuffed animal with him, what does he want?"

"I don't know, but it had better not have anything to do with that Fardreamer" He laid down and tried to ignore the screaming. It got louder. Finally, Owen got up and walked into the room next door.

"Go to sleep!" Beru opened her mouth to tell him that it was no use to _tell _Luke to go to sleep, and shut her mouth just as quickly. Luke immediately stopped crying. A closer look told her that her nephew was fast asleep.

"Luke!" she yelped. "Luke, honey, please!" she tried to wake him, but on he slept. "Luke! Wake up!" And just as quickly as he'd fallen asleep, he woke up. Owen and Beru stared in amazement. "What is going on?" mumbled Beru.

"Luke," Owen ordered. "Go to sleep" Again, Luke fell fast asleep. Owen gave him another command. "Wake up"

Again, the tiny boy awoke as if he was never asleep.

"Beru," Owen turned to her with a face that displayed horror. "Get the speeder and go to Kenobi's house. Tell him about Jessie and bring him here."

……………………………………………

After that, Beru kept a farther distance from Jessie. They pleaded with her to take her "gift" back, but she always looked at them as if they were mad. So, they decided to refrain from giving Luke orders, or at least avoid it as much as they could. And, they kept his curse a secret. Even from Luke.

……………………………………………

Muahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!!!!!! I have had soooooooooo much fun writing Jessie! I didn't know how to do her personality, so I used Professor Trelawney from _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ as a model. It was so fun! evil laugh

I also must say that I took the Fardreamers from the book _The New Rebellion, so I know that Cole is suppost to be younger than Luke by quite a bit, but I thought it would be fun to include him and his family in the story._

_I do not own any of Star Wars, I am merely playing on G.L.'s playground_


	3. TP and Drinking

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**T.P. and Drinking can earn you a gun pointed at your head.**_

_Nineteen Years later_

"Biggs, are you sure about this?" Luke crouched behind the Fardreamer's stable where he, Biggs Darklighter, and Cole Fardreamer hid along with Luke's speeder. Cole had recommended the Eopie stable as a hiding place because, as he had explained, all of the Fardreamers (with the exception of Cole) believed that behind the Eopie stable was as large and terrifying Sarlacc that would eat anyone if they got too close. The area had been searched many times, but all of Cole's family members refused to go behind the stable. Unlike his family, Cole had quite a bit of sanity. Cole answered Luke's question.

"Of course!" he said. "My Aunt Jessie is visiting! Her reaction alone will be a site to see."

"You're not losing your grip, are you Skywalker?" Biggs looked at Luke as if to check for signs of escape.

"Of course not!" Luke said. "It's just….."

"What?" the others said in unison.

"My Uncle says I should stay away from Jessie because of --" he stopped himself. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Because of what?"

"Nothing."

"Well, come on! Let's get moving!" Biggs could hardly sit still. They snuck up to the house, T.P. ready in their hands.

"I can't believe I'm doing this to my own house!" Cole whispered in excitement.

The boys worked quickly and silently, T.P.ing everything in sight, from the Eopie stable, to all of the five 'vaporators around the place. When they were sure that not a single nook or cranny didn't have toilet paper hanging from it, they stopped, looking at their handiwork with pride.

Until they heard a voice.

"Cole? Is that you?"

"Stang!" muttered Cole. He whispered fiercely to the others. "Back to the stable! It's Aunt Jessie!" All three boys scrambled back to the rear of the stable, nearly running into Luke's speeder. Jessie Fardreamer's blonde streaked head came into view. She looked around in shock.

"Gracious! It seems my sister's house has been T.P.ed! How exciting!" Cole started to go red in the face. It was quite obvious that his aunt was an embarrassment.

"I've always hoped that someone would T.P. _my_ yard. Ah…..well, some people have all the luck." Cole's face went redder as Luke and Biggs bent over, holding their sides. They were trying unsuccessfully to hold back a fit of laughter.

Jessie walked to the side of the house and tore off one of the strands. She began to sniff it, which only added to Luke and Biggs' amusement. "Shut up! She'll hear you!" Biggs kept on laughing. But not Luke. Luke felt a strange sensation as his mouth suddenly closed without his permission.

"Ah……….. It seems that Biggs Darklighter was the mastermind of the plot. I shall have to ask him if he can decorate my house with toilet paper." Her 'prediction' was completely accurate. Neither Cole nor Luke had thought up this prank.

"And his accomplices were Cole and," she sniffed it again. "Luke Skywalker"

All traces of giggling were gone from Luke and Biggs. This was just getting too….._freaky._ Jessie's face suddenly got dead serious. She looked up at the twilight sky, seeming concerned. She began to speak in an other-worldly voice.

"_The Twentieth Year approaches next spring_."Cole groaned. "Not again" He whispered.

_"The Star of Death shall soon meet its end, Despair and Darkness will waver, and Father and Son shall be reunited once more." _Suddenly, she began to hack, as if she were a cat choking on a hairball. She looked around blankly.

"Goodness! I do believe that Ornes was speaking!" (Ornes was one of the family Eopies.) Cole began to go a brilliant shade of crimson again. Jessie looked toward the stable. "I've always told Farina that he had a special quality about him. Oh!" she looked off at the horizon. "Look at that beautiful sunset. Ah, well, I guess I should go inside and start making dinner." Cole whimpered as she strode back into the house. They all knew that Jessie was horrible at cooking, yet everyone in the family believed that she was the best.

"What the _blazes was that all about?!_" Luke looked at Cole incredulously. "What was that whole 'Star of Death' thing?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Strange sort of nothing" said Biggs.

"She's been ranting on for some time about the 'Child of the Chosen,' 'Star of Death,' and the 'Twentieth year'. Every time we ask her what she's talking about, she starts hacking like a cat and then forgets what she was doing."

"You have the strangest family, Fardreamer."

"Oh, _that's_ thick, coming from you, Darklighter."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well, for starters, there's your air-headed sister—"

"Air-Headed? AIR-HEADED?! WHO WAS THE ONE DROOLING ALL OVER THE FLOOR WHEN SHE WALKED INTO TOCHE STATION?!"

"Guys?" Luke cut them off. "I think we should go."

Cole looked up at him. "Oh, yeah……….right. Hey, do you think you could drop me off somewhere in-between this nut-house and Anchorhead?"

"Why?"

"Well, Luke, it would seem kinda odd if I came back from the Eopie stable when I told my parents that I would be at Toche station."

"So, why half way?"

"To make it look like I waked home. No, scratch that. To die of starvation. You've had my aunt's cooking."

"No, more like 'to be picked up by Tuskens.'" said Biggs.

"You know Cole? You are crazier than everyone else in your family."

"Watch it, Skywalker."

"Aww…. Give him a break, Cole." Biggs said, putting his arm around Luke's shoulder. "He was just stating the obvious." Biggs broke out a huge, evil grin.

Cole slapped him upside the head.

…………………………………………….

"So, Luke. What did you have in store for tonight?" Biggs stretched out in the passenger seat of the speeder. The wind blew their hair in all directions.

"Well, I was _suppost_ to be cleaning those new droids before you and Cole so rudely kidnapped me."

"Kidnapped you? As I recall, you were all in cahoots when I told you that we were going to T.P. that loony bin. So, what kind of droids did your uncle buy?"

"Aw, this prissy little protocol droid and a stubborn little blip of an artoo unit."

"Charming."

"Tell me about it."

"Hey, wanna head over to Toche Station?"

"Yeah, ok."

…………………………………………….

Luke quietly crept down the stairs that led from the front door. If Uncle Owen or Aunt Beru caught him, he was dead meat. What was he thinking, staying out 'till midnight at Toche station? He now knew why Deak and Camie always looked like they were suffering from a hang-over. It's because they _were._ His head was throbbing. _Why did I let Biggs talk me into this? _He thought as he passed the living room. _I just know that I'm going to regret it._

"Hello, Luke."

Luke jumped. _Ohhhhhhhhh, Kriff! I'm in such deep bantha poodoo!_ He turned to see his Aunt Beru sitting in her chair. She looked extremely angry, which was a rare thing to see on Beru Lars' face. _Stang! I'm screwed._

"Care to explain? Hm? Why you were gone for so long? Or perhaps why the new artoo unit is gone. Yes, that deserves quite a bit of explanation."

Luke looked at her, completely shocked. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"The protocol droid told us that you took off the artoo unit's restraining bolt. While you were gone, the little thing ran away."

"Kriff! The little devil tricked me!"

"Well, you'd better march right off to bed, young man. You're going to find that droid in the morning."

"Yes, ma'am"

…………………………………………….

Luke's head throbbed. He had a horrible head-ache. _Well, serves you right, you nerf-herder. _He suddenly heard voices in the courtyard outside. He opened his eyes, squinted in the intense light………….

And saw an Imperial Stormtrooper pointing a gun at his head.

……………………………………………

Oooooooo! Cliffhanger!

I do not own any of Star Wars, I am merely playing in G.L.'s playground.


	4. Happy Birthday

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Happy Birthday**_

Luke sat up in cold sweat. He looked around the room, the memory of where he was returning. He and Cole were in their room on the rebel base on Hoth, flight suits hanging in the closet, helmets resting on the dressers, and his lightsaber lying on his bed-side table.

"Hey, Luke, are you all right?" Luke looked over to see Cole looking at him, his dark brown hair a mess, and hazel eyes staring groggily, yet concerned for his friend.

"It's all right, Cole. Just another dream."

"About that day?" Luke hesitated.

"Yes."

Cole walked over to Luke's bed. "It's all right, Luke. No one expects you to recover instantly. After all, the Lars' were the only family you had."

"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically. "I didn't know that. Thanks for the info."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, well. Its morning, so get in the 'fresher, you nerf."

"Grouch."

"Yeah, whatever. Save some hot water for me." Cole made his way toward the 'fresher, then paused. He looked back at Luke. "Oh, by the way… Happy Birthday."

Luke smiled. "Thanks, Cole."

Luke waited until he heard the sound of running water before he lied back down. Why had he dreamed about that day? All through these last months, he'd tried to forget about it. But it kept coming back.

The Stormtroopers had interrogated him. They'd tried to interrogate his aunt and uncle. He still had some scars from the electro-whip they'd used. He hadn't been able to lie on his back for nearly a month. As the troopers had prepared to take them to the Imperial Detention Center, Aunt Beru had ordered Luke to run. He had tried to disobey, tried to help his aunt and uncle escape too, but he found that he couldn't. Ben Kenobi had told him later of the curse that Jessie had unintentionally placed upon him. _That stupid curse._ Luke had told his closest friends, like Han, Leia, and Cole, but he hadn't told anyone else. He knew that someone like Borsk Fey'lya would just be tickled to know that Luke couldn't disobey orders. The thought made him shudder.

_You may tell your friends Luke, but you must never tell anyone else. If the Empire were to know of this, it would be disastrous. The galaxy would just fall into troubled times deeper than now._

………………………………………………….

"Holy Force, there she is." Cole stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who?" Luke looked at Cole, and then looked where his friend was staring. Sahara Demur was standing next to Wedge Antilles, laughing as he told her stories of his adventures.

"Ohhhh……" Luke's lips split into an evil grin. "It's Sahara. Cole is in loooovee….. Cole and Sahara, sittin' in a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G…… " Cole went red. "Aw, why don't you shut up? She doesn't like me."

"Au contraire, farmer boy." Luke winked at him. "You haven't noticed the way she looks at you."

"You mean she likes me?"

"Heck yes!"

"Should I talk to her?"

"You should."

"I don't know…" Cole looked toward Sahara sheepishly.

"Oh, come on." Luke said. "Why not? You like her, she likes you, she's short, you're tall, she's 17, you're 19, you're male, she's female, what more do you need?" Cole took many deep breaths.

"Okay, here goes. I'm gonna talk to her."

"Yeah, go talk to her, Cole."

"Do I look good?"

Luke sighed with exasperation. "Yes. Your orange flight suit makes you look dashing."

"Seriously, Luke. How do I look?"

"Handsome. Go talk to her."

Cole sighed. "Okay, here goes. You behind me?"

"Right behind you"

"You sure?"

"COLE! GO TALK TO HER!!!!!"

Cole breathed deeply. "Okay, here goes." He took five tentative steps toward Sahara, and then stopped. "Cole, what's wrong?" Cole ran all the way back to Luke.

"I can't do it! I've never been able to figure out why you and Leia just clicked. Its like women just naturally attract to you."

"Cole, it's not that hard to go up to a woman and talk to her. You're acting like she's gonna attack you."

"Well, if its so easy, why don't you go talk to her?"

"What?!"

"You heard me. Go talk to her."

Luke jumped slightly as his feet slowly started to move. _No, no, no, NO!!!_

"Cole, why are you making me do this? I'm not the one with the stupid crush!"

"Please, Luke? I can't do it!" Luke kept walking (backwards) toward Sahara. "Cole, _please don't make me do this!_ I-"

"Commander Skywalker?"

Luke turned around to find Sahara looking at him. "Did you want to say something?" Luke stammered. "I-I uh..."

"Yes?"

"M-my uh, good friend, Cole would like to speak to you."

"What?!" _Gotcha back, Fardreamer!_

"Yeah. Cole? What was it that you wanted to say to Sahara?"

"Oh." Cole stuttered. "Well, I-I…"

"Yes?" Cole stared horrified at Luke first, then Sahara, then Luke again.

"Well?" Like all Corellians, Sahara was known to have a bit of a short temper. Cole still stared at the two of them, completely terrified; any second now, Luke was sure that Cole was about to have a heart attack. _Okay, so maybe this wasn't a good idea._ Cole ran away. He just couldn't take it. "Will you excuse me, Sahara?" "Of course, Commander." Luke ran after Cole.

"Hey! Cole, what happened?"

"You saw what happened! I lost my nerve."

"Over a girl? Come on." Luke said. "You and I took on the Death Star, fought against the Empire, and you never lost any nerve!"

"I think I'd rather take on another Death Star, right now."

_**"Commander Skywalker, please report to the war room. Commander Skywalker, please report to the war room."**_

………………………………………………….

Sahara Demur was a very spirited young woman. Well after all, she _was_ Corellian. She was 17 years old, had blue eyes, and blonde hair, which was actually something very rare among Corellians. Her father had died in the Clone Wars, so her mother had opened up a little supply shop close to the trade market. Sahara did however, had a knack for flying, and she was proud to be part of Commander Skywalker's rouge group. She was trying to figure out Luke and Cole's curious behavior. Commander Skywalker always seemed so calm, especially around Sahara and Leia, but he never panicked like he had earlier. It was strange. And Cole…… well. Usually when most men tried to talk to Sahara, they used wolf whistles and fancy talk with her, at which point she would sock 'em in the face. She wasn't used to them running off like that. She was startled when Commander Skywalker came up behind her. She jumped.

"Sorry, Sahara. I need you to tell Wedge, Cole, and all the other Rouges to get ready. General Rieekin wants us to survey the area, check for Imperial threats."

"Yes sir."

………………………………………………….

"Rouge 3; did you pick up on the scanner?" Luke asked, looking at the X-Wing that finished its sweep of the area.

"Negative, Rouge Leader." said Wedge.

"Cole? How about you?"

"I didn't find anything, Luke."

"Rouge 2; you?" Luke hoped that he hadn't. The last thing they needed was an Imperial attack.

"Negative." Luke sighed with relief.

"Sahara? Did you find anything?"

"Yes." Luke became concerned. "What did you find?"

"I have a hunch. I just hope I'm wrong." Luke doubted it. Corellians weren't usually wrong. He'd learned that spending nearly a year around Han Solo.

"What is--" Then he saw it on his scope. A huge Super Star Destroyer came out of hyper-space directly behind Sahara. It was _Executor._

"_Kriff!_ Everyone! Retreat! Retreat! Tell Echo Base that we've been discovered!"

uh oh!


	5. Of Tractor Beams and such

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Of Tractor Beams, Corellian Rum, Corellians in general, and Tennis matches.**_

"Artoo, get ready. Put the engines at full speed." The little droid bleeped. The _Executor_ loomed closer. Luke tensed, getting ready to race back to base, like a kid playing "Tag". Suddenly, his whole body jerked as his X-Wing began to move backwards. _Kriff!_ "I've been caught in their Tractor Beam!" He heard all of them gasp with horror.

_"We'll get you out of there! Just hold on!"_

"No! Don't you_ dare, _Sahara! Just get the Rouges back to base."

Another voice joined the argument_. "No! I'm not leaving without you, Luke!"_

"Yes you are, Cole!"

_"No! I lost Biggs to the Death Star; I'm not going to lose you too! I'm. Not. Leaving. Without. You!" _

"Yes you ARE! You need to alert the others. Tell them that we've been discovered and that they need to prepare for evacuation."

_"But--"_

"That's an _order_, Fardreamer." Luke watched as his friends reluctantly retreated. Then, off in the distance, he saw one of them turn around and head straight for him.

"_**Sahara! What the stars are you doing**__?!"_

_"I'm NOT going to abandon you to torture and death!"_

Luke's last thought as the _Executor_ sent a stun beam through his ship was an exasperated '_Corellians……_'

…………………………………………

Darth Vader watched with interest as the ship pulled the two X-Wing fighters toward the docking bays. He sensed Admiral Ozzel come up behind him.

"Lord Vader. We've captured the Rebel fighters and we believe one of them to be the pilot who destroyed the Death Star."

Vader's insides jittered with excitement. "Good work, Admiral. I want you to personally supervise their arrest. Bring their weapons to me… and stun them."

"We have already done so milord. Both pilots are unconscious."

Vader watched as Admiral Ozzel arrested both of the pilots and confiscated their weapons. Moments later, Ozzel returned with the rebel's weapons.

"The girl's; all she carried was a blaster."

_Typical._ The next rebel's weapons completely caught Vader off guard.

"The boy had a blaster, a few thermal detonators, and what appears to be a lightsaber."

What? This rebel carried a _lightsaber?_ He took the weapon in his hand and examined it. It was _his._ It was his lightsaber from his days as a Jedi Knight, the Hero with No Fear. How had it ended up in the hands of a rebel?

Very interesting. There were things to do, people to interrogate.

…………………………………………

Sahara woke up groggily. She felt like her head had been smashed by anvils. She looked around, but only saw blurry images. She saw a particularly large, orange one kneeling close to her. Her vision cleared to reveal Luke. She looked around again and found that they were in a detention cell.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked. Sahara groaned. "Like a bunch of Gammoreans decided to have a party in my head." Luke winced. "Ouch" "Tell me about it." Sahara tried futilely to sit up. Luke crawled closer and helped her into a sitting position.

"I know how you feel. Have you ever had Corellian Rum?"

Sahara looked at him blankly. "No. I really don't drink alcohol." Luke chuckled. "Well, usually, neither do I. But it was a party and……well, in short, Han got me drunk." Sahara was shocked. "You got drunk? You, Luke Skywalker got _drunk?!_" Luke blushed.

"Yeah, well, I've been drunk before, but I learned my lesson. The hangover I had the next morning was murder." Sahara looked around at the cell. "SO, what's going on?" she said.

"We are currently prisoners of war trapped aboard the _Executor_."

"No, really?" she said sarcastically. "I had _no_ idea!"

"Okay, okay." said Luke. "I really don't know what's happening." And as if right on cue, the door slid open. They could see the Stormtrooper's white body armor, but that wasn't what frightened them. It was the sound of mechanical breathing.

Darth Vader walked into the cell. He looked at the two rebels, one sitting on the floor, and the other kneeling close beside her. He noticed that the girl looked dizzy, so he decided it would be better to interrogate the boy.

"You." He growled. "Boy. Do you know where you are?"

"Y'know," Luke snarled. "I have a _name_." Luke saw the black figure bend down, looming over him. He felt a sharp pain as Vader slapped him. "Don't talk back to me, Rebel." Luke jumped slightly before replying "Yes, _My Lord._" trying to make it sound as sarcastic as possible. Vader straightened up.

"So, Rebels, what were you doing?" Neither Luke nor Sahara spoke. "What were you doing? _Tell me!_" Luke jumped slightly as his mouth started to fly.

"We were scanning the area, just to make sure that no one was close enough to discover the base." Sahara stared at him. _What the stars is he doing?! _Luke hastily added "'Course, _that's _pointless now." Vader didn't seem to be shaken in any way.

"And how," he said dangerously. "Did you come to have this in your possession?" He held up Luke's lightsaber. Luke swallowed hard. He was probably about to die like his father, now. "What do you care?" Luke glared at Vader. "I actually care quite a bit." Luke spat his answer at him. "It belonged to my father, okay?"

Vader was staring quite intently at Luke now. He bent down, grabbed Luke by the collar, and lifted him into the air. Sahara gasped in fear. "Well, Rebel. What is your name?"

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with?"

"You were so eager to let me know that you had a name, so tell me what it is." Once again, Luke jumped slightly and he had no control over his mouth.

"Luke Skywalker." Vader suddenly dropped him. "OWW!!!!" Vader hesitated.

"What did you say?"

"Which part?"

"Don't play stupid with me, child."

_Oh, great. _Luke thought. _What happened to 'Rebel'?_

_"Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa." _Luke growled.

"_Chesko, peedunkey. Da beesga coo palyeeya pityee bo tenya go kaka juju hoopa."_

What the kriff were they saying? Sahara couldn't make out one word of what they were telling each other, but Luke looked at Vader incredulously. He probably hadn't counted on Vader understanding him. They went at each other again with their little made up language.

Sahara cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me?" Luke and Vader simultaneously turned towards her, "WHAT?!" She jumped. "Sorry….. jeez. Sorry to break up this tennis match, but um, why are you of all people questioning us?" _If I didn't know any better, I'd say that that 'Tennis Match' was a Father scolding his Son._

"This matter does not concern _you_, girl."

"Okay! Jeez! Sorry, your Exalted Lordship-ness!"

Without a word, Vader turned and exited the cell. The door closed behind him.

_"Mee jewz ku!" _Luke yelled after him.

…………………………………………

In his personal quarters, Vader paced. His thoughts were a mess, a storm of unanswered questions. He definitely recognized the boy. He had been with Kenobi on the Death Star, had been the one who screamed when Kenobi disappeared. He was _very_ Force-sensitive, and Vader also recognized his Force-Signature. He truly was the one who destroyed the Death Star. But what intrigued Vader the most was not the boy's name, or the fact that the boy could speak Huttese, although those facts were definitely confusing the Dark Lord. No, what intrigued him the most was the boy's face. The sandy blonde hair, the cleft in his chin, the piercing blue eyes. It was like seeing his former self. And the boy had said that his name was Skywalker. _Luke Skywalker._

This could only mean one thing: The Rebel boy with blue eyes was his _son………_

…………………………………………

"You can not beat me, Skywalker. I am the champ at thumb-wrestling."

"We'll see. I am also a master at the art of thumb-wrestling." It had been 2 days since Vader had questioned Luke and Sahara. The two of them had become bored and so had challenged the other with a thumb-war. Luke had taken off the top part of his flight suit and had it wrapped around his waist. With only his under-shirt covering his chest, it gave Sahara a chance to look at the size of the muscles in his arms. Sahara had never noticed Luke's build. She found it…..well, appealing.

"Alright, Sahara. Tell me a fact." The game had been going on for quite some time. The two of them would wrestle as they told the other either a secret or a fact about themselves. Sahara liked it. She got to know more about her commanding officer.

"Well, I am from the planet Corellia."

"No, really? I had no idea." Luke managed to get hold of her thumb, but she quickly broke loose. "Commander--"

"Luke! I would prefer it if you called me Luke." She smiled at him. "Alright….Luke. Tell me a secret."

"Hmm…." He pondered. Sahara tried to take the opportunity, but Luke's thumb quickly avoided hers. "I have a serious case of hydrophobia."

"Really? Why is that?" Luke looked up at her with a _'well, duh!'_ look.

"I grew up on a desert planet. Naturally, I don't know how to swim." Sahara looked at him with an absolute dumb-founded look. Luke took the opportunity.

"I win!"

"Stang! I demand an arm-wrestling competition!"

"Fine."

…………………………………………

Within 3 minutes, Luke's arm was forced down by Sahara. "You were going easy on me! Rematch!" Within 2 minutes, Sahara's arm went down. "Stang!" She cursed. "You've got a heck of a grip, Luke."

"You told me not to go easy on you. How about one more?"

"Fine"

They started. Sahara was trying her hardest to pull his arm down, while Luke looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Sahara looked up and saw his features. His blonde hair, like her own, the handsome, strong muscles on his arm, his deep, _deep_ blue eyes. He looked back at her, and seemed to falter, as if he was startled.

She didn't know why she did it, or where the idea came from, but she pulled herself closer to Luke, saw his look of understanding, saw nothing but the two of them pulling closer together, then, suddenly, feeling his soft, warm lips on hers as the two of them shared a long, passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Luke found that his arm had been knocked down. "Cheater," he whispered. She smiled.

"I know." They smiled warmly at each other and kissed for the second time.

Oooooo! I wonder how Cole's going to take this! I also take very much pride in my little Huttese speaking part. It was fun! Here's the translations:

_Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa: _You're a low-down Imperial fool

_Chesko, peedunkey. Da beesga coo palyeeya pityee bo tenya go kaka juju hoopa:_ Careful, boy. The last fool who called me that got his antennae stuffed down his throat.

_Mee jewz ku:_ Good-bye


	6. Kriff the kriffin' Kriffers!

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Kriff the kriffin' Kriffers! **_

_2 days earlier……_

Cole looked at Sahara's X-Wing with horror as she flew towards Luke.

"_Sahara! What the stars are you doing?!"_

_"I'm NOT going to abandon you to torture and death!"_

"No! Sahara--"Cole was cut off when Luke and Sahara's transmissions were jammed. "Kriff the kriffin' kriffers!" Wedge gasped. _"Watch your kriffin' language, Cole!" _

"Thanks for the tip, Wedge…" Cole shut off his com link. "…you kriffer." Luke and Sahara. Gone. The ride back to base was the longest it had ever been.

………………………………………………….

"Hey, kid!" Han ran over to Cole. "What's goin' on? I heard them sayin' somethin' about evacuation." He paused. "Where's Luke? And why isn't Sahara here?" Cole was fretting. _How am I going to tell him?_

"Well…you see Han, we were…y'know? And then it...and then he got…and then she tried to…but she couldn't! And we…but we couldn't either! And….yeah." Han was totally perplexed. "You wanna run that by me again…… in Basic, this time? You sound like a wookie cub at Christmas."

Cole jumped as Wedge came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What the kid is trying to say is….." He sighed. "Luke and Sahara are prisoners on the _Executor, _and now the Empire knows we're here."

"WHAT?!" Leia squealed. All three of the men flinched. She walked up to Cole. "Tell me _everything._"

"And be sure to use whole sentences, this time." He started to mimic Cole in a very prissy voice. "We tried tooooo…… but we _couldn't_!" (Author's note: Han is having what we call a "Miss Congeniality' Moment. He is mimicking Cole like when Sandra Bullock mimicked beauty queens in 'Miss Congeniality'. Just F.Y.I. Sorry to slow you down.)

Cole blushed. "Shut up!" Leia heard him muttering something that sounded like "kriffin' scoundrel."

"What was that?" said Han.

"Nuthin'"

"Sure didn't sound like nuthin'"

"Kriff off, nerf-herder!"

"Why don't you kriff off, farm boy!"

"Ok-aaaaayyy………" said Leia, cutting them off. "Lots of love…moving on. What exactly happened?" Cole sighed. "Well, it all started when Rouge Squadron was scanning the area for any threats….."

………………………………………………….

"And you're sure that's exactly what happened?" Cole nodded. "Every word." Han nodded knowingly.

"I'm going to rescue them." Han said finally.

"Excuse me?" said Leia. "This is the _Executor_ we're talking about. Darth Vader's personal ship! We can't just knock on the hanger bay door and say 'Hello! We're just a bunch of rebels, and we want our friends back!'"

"Well, we can't just sit here and let them be tortured to death!"

"But we can't just rush foolishly into a lousy rescue attempt! That's what would land someone into a garbage chute!"

"Hey! You were the one who led us down there!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who cut off our escape route!"

Wedge raised a hand. "Can I say something?"

Leia and Han both rounded on him. "What?!"

Wedge flinched. Even if he wasn't Force-Sensitive, he could tell that the air was crackling with anger and disgust. "I-I uh, actually have an idea. I have a friend who should be able to help."

Leia was confused. "Wait—a friend? What would this friend of yours be like?"

Wedge hesitated. "Well…uh,-- he's a bit of a…scoundrel--"

"Scoundrel?"

"He's a smuggler; it's what he does for money. His name is Dash Rendar."

Han started at the sound of the name. "Dash? You know Dash? How'd the two of you become acquainted?"

"He saved my life once."

"Really? That doesn't sound like him…"

Leia was getting really irritated. "Will someone _please_ explain to me who this wondrous person is?!"

"He's a smuggler; he usually does some neutral trading between a few pirates. He's not one for risking his neck, but if you can talk him into helpin' you, he will do just about anything for you. And he has had quite some kriffin' rescue missions."

"So, what do we do?" Cole looked at them all curiously.

"Okay, Han," said Wedge. "Cole and I can go lookin' for Dash. More than likely, he's on Tatooine, gettin' himself good 'n drunk. Meanwhile, we should set up a rendezvous point; after we have a plan, we could meet up and decide what to do."

Han nodded his head. "Sounds good to me. But, we need to hurry. Start askin' around for Dash, find _exactly_ where he is. With the way the Empire runs their interrogations, Luke and Sahara might not last that long."

"What do you think Sahara and Luke are doing right now?" Cole asked.

…………………………………………………………….

"Ok, Luke. Tell me a secret." Once again, being bored, war was on between their thumbs. Luke pondered what to tell. Sahara gained advantage of the situation. She pinned his thumb, though only for 3 seconds.

"You kissed me yesterday."

"That's a fact, not a secret."

"The secret is, I enjoyed it. Even if you did cheat."

Sahara smiled. She started to move closer to Luke. "Don't you dare." He said. "I want to make sure you don't cheat."

"Me? Cheat? What in the mines of Kessel are you talking about?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're horrible at acting?"

"No, not recently."

"Well, then. Sahara: You are ter--" She kissed him before he could finish. "I win!" she said triumphantly. "You kriffin' cheater!"

"That's me!"

Luke chuckled. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Chuck me in the garbage chute?"

"Great idea! Got a blaster?"

"Shaddup." Luke smiled. "What are you smiling at, nerf? I'd sock ya if you weren't so darn cute."

"I know. Don't you just love me?"

"Skywalker, you are too full of yourself."

"I know."

"I'm sick of thumb wrestling. I know lets play truth or dare!"

Luke smiled bigger. "Okay. Truth…or Dare?"

"Truth"

Luke thought for a moment. "Do you like Cole?"

Sahara hesitated. "Well….I don't know. He seems like a nice guy, but the man is too nervous for his own good. Every time he tries to talk to me, he runs off."

"Yeah, well. It is kinda nerve wracking to try to talk to a girl you like. First time I tried to talk to Camie, I fainted."

"You fainted?"

"Yup."

Sahara smiled. "Okay, Luke. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm……dare."

Sahara smiled wickedly. "I was hoping you would say that."

"uh-oh"

"Luke….I dare you to kiss me."

"Again?"

She nodded.

"Do I have to?" Luke said, mimicking a bratty five-year-old.

"Nerf."

"Kriffin' cheater."

Sahara and Luke (once again) kissed. It was at that moment that the door opened and Vader walked in. He jumped in surprise. His son was in love? _What the kriff are they doing? They're too young! _(Author's comment: Au contraire, Vader-doodle!)

When they heard his breathing, they immediately pulled apart. Vader had never seen a couple break apart from each other so fast. Vader almost laughed at their expressions of utter embarrassment and horror. Whatever Vader was originally going to say, he forgot it.

"And what was THAT, young man?"

"Beg pardon?"

"I want to know exactly what the two of you were doing just now! Tell me!"

Luke jumped slightly. "We were just having a thumb-war, and then we started doing 'truth or dare' and she dared me to kiss her--" Sahara smacked him upside the head. "Ow! What?" Luke looked at her with a 'hurt puppy' look. Sahara stared back at him with a 'Not-buyin it!' look.

"Care to continue?" said Vader. Luke glared at him. "NO. What do you care anyway? You're acting like as if you're my father." Vader was grateful for his mask. It hid his sly little smile. _You have no kriffin' idea how accurate you are, son._

"So, your Exalted Lordship, what do we the pleasure of you're visit?"

Vader looked over at Sahara. "This matter does not concern you, so you might as well sit back and relax." He turned to Luke. "Skywalker. Stand up." Immediately, Luke stood up. "Guards!" Vader signaled to the Stormtroopers outside of the cell. They walked in. "I want you to take Skywalker to my quarters. Give him something to eat, and a change of clothes."

Sahara was incredulous. _Why is Luke getting all this royal treatment all of a sudden? This could be a trap for a swift execution!_ She realized with horror. The troopers came up beside Luke and took hold of his arms.

"Luke! RUN!" Instantly, Luke kicked the guards' legs and started to run out the detention center. "STOP HIM!!!!" Screamed Vader. Sahara pushed her way out and ran after Luke. "STOP HER….HIM…..HER……THEM!!!"

Luke snickered. "Pronoun trouble, eh Vader?"

"SHUT UP!" Luke's mouth shut.

"Say something Luke!" Sahara yelled.

"He told me to shut up!"

"Since when do you take orders from Vader?"  
"Long story."

"I've got time, just not right now." Stun bolts were firing all around them.

"SAHARA, LOOK OUT!"

"HUH?" As Sahara said that she tripped over an already dead Stormtrooper. Luke skidded to a stop beside her. Sahara held her ankle. "I think I sprained it."

"It doesn't look bad." Suddenly, Luke felt an iron grip on his arm as it turned him around to face it's owner: Darth Vader. _"Bona nai kachu, peedunkey."_ He pulled Luke to his feet and practically threw him into the arms of Stormtroopers. "Take him to my quarters. And I still want him fed and changed when I return to my quarters." The troops led Luke away and the last image he saw before the Detention center's door slammed shut was the sight of Vader guiding a helpless and terrified Sahara back to the cell that she and Luke had shared.

………………………………………………….

Sahara was terrified. Beyond terrified. The Dark Lord loomed over her like the Grim Reaper, and Sahara wouldn't have been surprised if he had a scythe that would cut off her head.

"You will regret that escape attempt."

Sahara tried to come up with a smart remark, but she only trembled in fear.

"You should be executed, but I need to keep you here as motivation for Skywalker."

Luke? _Motivation for Luke?_ What did he mean by that? What was he going to do to him?

"So, you will be kept here in this cell, and you will be treated decently as long as you behave accordingly." He turned to leave the cell, but Sahara stopped him.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'Motivation for Luke'?" She could have sworn that she could see a truly evil grin underneath that mask. "Why should I spoil the surprise for you? You shall find out soon enough." The cell door closed.

"You kriffin'...kriffin'...kriffer!!!!!!!!!"

………………………………………………….

Oooooooo...Vader's starting to get nasty. Now while my co-author and myself were writing this chapter, we decided to stay true to this chapter's title by have everyone say 'kriff' every now and then. It was actually fun. "Kriff this! Kriff that!" so, yeah...

_Bona nai kachu, peedunkey:_ I've got you now, boy.

G.L. owns all of Star Wars, I am just playing in his playground.


	7. Discoveries

(A.N. Vader must be either obsessed with black, or is either emo or goth. Either way, the man loves his black.)

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Discoveries**_

Cole had only been to the Mos Eisley cantina once before he'd joined the Rebellion, which had only been a few weeks before Luke had blown up the Death Star. It was just as packed as it had been then, if not more. As always the cantina was jam-packed with thousands of aliens. Ithorians, Jawas, Talz, Devish, and many more that Cole couldn't identify. Wedge was currently talking to a group of devish, which seemed to be turning out pointless. Almost everyone Cole had talked to had never heard of Dash Rendar.

In the corner was a human which Cole decided to talk to. He was fairly tall, had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a shot of whiskey in his hand which he drained as Cole walked toward him. The man was totally oblivious to his approach until Cole was 3 feet away from him. Cole took the seat across from him.

"Can I help you?" said the man. "Yes," said Cole, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm looking for a smuggler named Dash Rendar. Do you know him?" The man's face twitched. "Yeah, I know him."

Cole brightened up. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's here in the cantina."

"Could you show me where he is?"

"Yeah, I could introduc you to him."

'Oh, thank you so…" Cole started to stand up, but the man remained seated. They stared at each other for three minutes. The man began to snicker as Cole began to tap his foot, obviously growing impatient.

"Well?! Are you going to show me where he is?!" The man's smile broadened. "I just did." Cole was confused and furious. "You just sat there!"

"Precisely." Cole thought that his face must have been incredulous, because the man began to laugh.

"Do.You.Know.Where.Dash.IS?!"

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"You're lookin' at him." The man stood up and bowed. "Dash Rendar at your service." Cole's eyes were so wide; they could have fallen out of their sockets. "I…uh……I-I didn't…"

"Cole!" said a familiar voice. Cole turned around as Wedge walked toward him and Dash. "You found Dash! Oh, I could kissssssssss……never mind." Dash smiled. "How've you been, Wedge? Gettin' into trouble which includes certain death?"

"You could say that. How have _you_ been? Gettin' drunk off of something borderline toxic?" Dash smiled even bigger.

"Cole, this is Dash Rendar--"

"Yeah, I think I figured that out." Wedge pointed to Cole and turned to Dash. "Dash, this is my good friend Cole Fardreamer." Dash shook Cole's hand. "Fardreamer. That's an uncommon name. Do you happen to be related to that crazy woman Jessie?" Cole went red. "She's my aunt."

"COLE!!!!!!!" An eccentric voice rang out through the cantina; one that Cole knew all too well. "COLE! IT'S ME, YOUR AUNT JESSIE!!!!"

"Oh, sithspit, HIDE ME!!!!" Cole took refuge behind Wedge with a tuft of brown hair poking out. "Look, Cole," Wedge began, "If you don't want to talk with crazy relatives then all you gotta say is 'let's get outta here.'" Cole bolted for the door while Dash and Wedge walked out snickering all the way. "Poor kid," Dash muttered.

"What the kreth was she doing in there?!" Cole exclaimed. Dash shrugged. "Getting a drink?" he offered. Suddenly, two strong arms gripped Cole's sides.

"COLE!!!" Jessie hugged him like as if she meant to strangle him. "Oh, we've all missed you! How come you've never written to us since you left? How are Luke and Biggs? OHHHHH!!!! COLE!" Jessie showered him with kisses. Wedge and Dash were doubled over, gripping their sides and laughing to death. "Aunt Jessie," Cole managed to wheeze. "I …..can't…..BREATHE!!!!" Jessie immediately released him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Cole, I--"

"Holy Force, WHAT THE KRIFF IS THAT?!" Cole pointed at something behind Jessie. When she turned around Wedge, Cole and Dash all ran for the docking bays to find the _Millennium Falcon. _Han was waiting outside the boarding ramp of the _Falcon. _

"Did you find him?"

"Well, well, well," said Dash. "Look what the Hutts dragged in!"

"Nice to see you too, Dash."

"Now why were all of you chasing me down?" In the safety of hyperspace, Han, Leia, Cole, Wedge , and Dash all gathered around the game table.

"Well," Han sighed. "You see…we have a few friends who were captured by the Empire--"

"WOAH NO!" Dash leaped up from the table. "I see where this is going! You want me to perform a rescue mission!"

"Precisely." Said Leia. "We need your assistance to rescue our friends."

"Sorry, sweetheart. I don't do rescue missions."

"Har Har" Wedge muttered.

"If you don't help us, Luke and Sahara die!"

"Better them than--" han covered Dash's mouth. "The Rebellion can offer you a reward more than you can imagine." Dash sat for a moment, thinking his situation over. "I will get paid, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright. I'll come up with a plan within the next two hours." Dash got up, making his way towards the galley. "He reminds me of someone else I know." Leia looked pointedly at Han. "What?" he said. "I told you; he's not one for risking his neck."

"Uh huh," Leia smiled. "Just admit it: All smugglers are alike."

_Listen, Princess. I'm not in this for you and I'm not in it for you revolution. I expect to be well paid; I'm in it for the money._

The stormtroopers led Luke down many corridors and up many turbo lifts. Every time they passed by an Imperial Officer, they would either sneer at Luke or throw him a look that clearly read 'Rebel Scum' The troopers eventually led him to a huge room that had 4 different doors and, in the middle, what appeared to be a large air-chamber that was pod-shaped. They shoved him into the farthest door on the right. The room inside was huge. It had a king-sized bed with black covers, black pillows, and black sheets. The troopers locked him inside. Laying on the bed was a set of robes and clothing that reminded Luke of Ben Kenobi, except for the fact that they were jet black, as were the calve-high boots beside the bed. _What is with this guy and black? _On the bed-side table was a tray of food. Luke looked at it and pushed it aside with disgust. He lay down on the bed, not bothering to put on the black clothes. He felt perfectly comfortable with his Rebel flight-suit. Luke heard the door unlock. It swept open and revealed Darth Vader as he stepped inside the room and closed.

"You haven't eaten. And you haven't put on the clothes I sent up for you." Luke shrugged. "Food's disgusting; clothes are hideous. I'm fine with my flight suit."

"Well, I am not. Take the clothes and the boots into the refresher and put them on." Luke flinched, hopped off the bed, and then bent down for the boots and clothes. When he had them in his hands, he walked into the 'fresher, muttering Huttese curses all the way. When he closed the door, he kicked it, sending a sharp spasm up his leg. Luke pulled off his flight suit and put the black clothes on. The cloak caught his attention; it seemed somewhat incredibly, miraculously, _familiar. _He inspected it, turning it over in his hands, feeling the fabric. As he pondered where he could have possibly seen it, he had a brief image: It was a young man with stunning blue eyes, long blonde hair, and, well, a charming smile. He shook his head, pushing the image from his mind. He shoved his arm into the too-long sleeve and noticed that the hem dragged behind his feet by several centimeters. _Well, _Luke thought. _His Exalted Sith-ness won't care. Oi! I'm starting to sound like Han!_

_/Come here, boy/ _Luke flinched. _Great, now I'm hearing voices in my head. _Luke walked back out into the main bed-room where Vader was waiting. Luke stopped 8 feet away from him. "Come closer" Luke unwillingly walked closer. "So Skywalker," Vader began. "How much did Kenobi teach you?" Luke glared at him, but said nothing. Suddenly, he felt a heavy pressure in his mind. He gritted his teeth to prevent him calling out in pain. "I grow tired of your defiance. Tell me." _No…I won't. _To Luke's grief and horror, his mouth began to form words. He heard himself speak.

"He didn't teach me much. He had me practice with a remote few times before you killed him." Vader stood silent for what seemed an eternity. "Well, that's going to change." He said. "From now on, you will be training with me. Tomorrow morning, you will come out into the main room. Bring your lightsaber with you." _No! please, no! _Luke felt a pressure on his neck as it bent painfully down. "When I give you orders, you will bow your head. Do I make myself clear?" Luke nodded. The pressure on his neck was released. Vader strode towards the door, but stopped before exiting. "Oh, and one more thing: You will never see that rebel girl again unless I give you permission." Luke's head was forcibly bowed again, but this time, it wasn't Vader who was making him do it. "Should you misbehave, certain methods will be used to keep you in line." Vader smirked under his mask. "Just remember, Skywalker: You're not a rebel any longer. You now belong to the Empire." Luke, who had hung his head in resign, suddenly snapped back up, his face frozen in horror. _NO!_ "You will begin your Sith training tomorrow."

_No, I won't do it!_

_**Oh yes you will **_Said a small voice in the back of his mind._No! I won't become a Sith! I won't betray the Rebellion or the Jedi! __**Yes you will**__ Why should I? __**Because he ordered you to. Because you are meant to take orders. **__I won't do it! __**You don't have a choice.**__No…__**You have never had a choice, and you never will. You have to obey him.**__No! __**Yes. Obey him**__No! __**OBEY HIM….**_

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Luke screamed, aloud. He backed away from Vader, who had almost gone out of the room. When Luke had screamed, he suddenly jerked back inside. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME OBEY HIM!! YOU HEAR ME? I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T--"

"ENOUGH!!!" Vader put his hand right in-between Luke's neck and shoulder-blade. The boy slackened; his body went limp. Luke's eyes rolled back, and he became unconscious. Vader picked him up and set him down on the bed. What had made that child so upset? He began to probe Luke's mind, and was instantly bombarded with voices; voices that he remembered, yet these memories weren't his own.

_**Luke! Pick that up—Take that!—Luke! Grab onto this!—Stay with the droids—keep your mind on your work—Go to sleep!—Shut up!—LUKE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!—**__**Yes you will. Because he ordered you to; because you are meant to take orders**__**—Tell me!—Bite me!—**__**You never had a choice and you never will**__**—You go talk to her!—Stand up, Skywalker—Hold your tongue!—**__**You are a slave**__**—Go to your room--**__** a slave to anyone and everyone's commands**__**--Luke! Pull up!**__** and you know it. Don't try to deny it.**_

Vader pulled back violently from Luke's mind. His son lashed out in his sleep.

Why? Who could have done this? What did all those voices mean? Slave? Commands?

"What did Kenobi do to you, son?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, apparently, Vader's got the wrong idea about this. I'm so sorry for the delay! If you have any liking for this story, please review!!!


	8. Sorry peoples

I am so sorry people.

As you may have noticed, I haven't updated since August. Again, I'm very sorry, but I've been ever so busy with school. Also, I've been lacking inspiration. I've obviously been having a plethora of ideas, and when I get ideas, I just have to write them down. When I get around to typing them, I put them up here. So, I have a lot of stories going right now, none of them are finished, and another idea for a story popped into my head when I found this awesome vampire book, so I'll probably be posting that soon. As I said before, I've been lacking inspiration for this story, so it might not be updated again for a very long time. (unless you get off your big butt and help me write it, KENZIE.)

Also, I've been thinking about revising this story, which will probably take even _longer. _So, again, I apologize.  sorry folks.

(Yes Kenzie, Your butt is big. But mine is bigger, so, don't worry. )


	9. Captain Fetta

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The Rescue Plan**_

"Okay, Rebellion kidnappers," said Dash. "I have a plan." Leia and Wedge looked up from their Dejarrikk game that was apparently going nowhere. Cole and Han's voices came from below.

"…well, It's not MY fault! There should be a pop-up panel here, but instead, there's a snake's nest of wires!"

"Hey, the panel was completely out-dated! I had to modify stuff!"

"PEOPLE!!!!!!" Cole and Han's head's popped up. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I have myself a plan." Everyone listened attentively.

"Okay, here's what we do: We walk up to the hangar door, we knock on it, we run inside, rescue them, then get the kreth out of there! How d'ya like it?" Everyone's faces were either incredulous or bemused.

"Th-tha-that's your plan, is it?" Leia stuttered. "You're kidding me!"

"Yes I am!" Dash cried. Awkward silence followed suit. "Okay, so it was a bad joke. Okay, so, Phase 1 of plan…hmm…phase one…one…"

"I just LOVE how our friends' lives are in the hands of a man like Dash Rendar." Leia spat. "The man can't even make up a simple plan!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The _Executor _drifted steadily through space. _Executor _was known to be as cruel as her commander, though many a man—or woman—could tell you otherwise. For example, there was one young woman—who happened to be an Imperial prisoner—who would've told you that it was nothing but a doomsday/boredom machine. Currently, she was lying around in cell (waiting for something to happen), staring at the ceiling, and whistling '99 bottles of beer on the wall' to the point of annoying her guards.

Sahara sat on the bench making popping noises with her mouth....POP!! It had been two weeks since she had last seen Luke and she didn't even know if he was alive. POP!! She was trying quite successfully to pop the alphabet, when...suddenly...the door swung open with a swoosh. Sahara paused long enough to observe  
the man's appearance before she continued with her popping alphabet. The man was (dur!) wearing the olive grey uniform complete with the stupid little caps that she really didn't like and didn't know why the heck they wore them all the time. The insignia on his left shoulder was that of a captain. He had a rather mousy face and had stringy hair. This guy was so ugly, he almost made the Emperor look good. Notice she thought ALMOST. The wrinkled corpse that *tragically* had hold of the entire galaxy was still the uglier of the two, although this guy could've possibly been Palpatine's cousin. He walked silently inside the cell with two storm troupers as escorts. A large black orb floated behind him, it made a low ominous humming noise and had a syringe attatched to its side. Sahara had never liked needles and one that was with this guy must be really bad. Sahara made another popping noise as she eyed the syringe. The sound obviously annoyed the captain. When he finally spoke his voice sounded as if he was pinching his nose. "That's enough of that." he said in his pinched-nose-voice. "My name is Captain Fetta. Lord Vader has assigned me to question you about your activities with the Rebellion." Sahara failed horribly to keep back a loud hysterical laugh. Fetta's (heh...heh...was he related to Boba _Fett? Bad pun, sorry. We'll keep going. Sorry to slow you down.) _face twisted in anger. Yeah, this guy _had _to be related to the Emperor. The resemblance was too great. "Stoooopppppp thaaaaaaaaat!!!"  
"Isn't...isn't that some sort of..." Sahara giggled. "Smelly cheese?" Fetta glared at her. "Let the droid do it's work." He said. "Inject her with the syringe."  
"I..I uh," she stammered. "I never really told you how...." she groaned at herself. She couldn't believe that she was about to say this. "How...attractive you are. YES! That's it!" She had the feeling that Luke would kriffin' slap her if he'd heard that. What she didn't realize was that he actually would've stared at her in stunned silence wondering what the kriff had happened to her brain. But he wasn't there, so she couldn't exactly know, could she?  
But, alas. Captain Fred Fetta (yes, that was his name) had been told by almost everyone that he looked like a dead bantha, and he believed them. Sahara's attempt was in vain.  
The droid with the syringe came close to her. She screamed. "What?" said Fetta. "It hasn't even touched you yet!"  
"I'm practicing." she said. The needle slid smoothly into her arm. "OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You son of a bantha! I'll personally make sure that you burn in all nine Correllian Hells!"  
"That's nice." 


	10. Lunae Minx

_Ugh, I FINALLY have an update for you that's not complete crap! The other day, I was re-reading this fic, because I haven't paid much attention to it for a long time. Well, My co-author and I have determined that it's in dire need of some MAJOR revisions. I mean, I started writing this 3 years ago; my writing has been improved since then, so here's a new chapter for you, and as for the rest of this fanfic, it's going to be rewritten. Oh, and a note: Sahara's name has been changed to Adara. So, for the re-write, her name will be Adara. _

_My disclaimer is on a coffee break, so you know the drill. _

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Lunae Minx**_

Later on in his life, Han Solo might have acknowledged to himself that it may well have been the Force that had made Cole Fardreamer attempt to rewire various systems onboard the _Millennium Falcon_. The kid had claimed that Han had completely sabotaged these systems, and he was determined to restore them to their original state. Unfortunately, the Fardreamers weren't _nearly_ as gifted in mechanics as the Skywalkers were, and so Cole's good intentions had led to an emergency supply run and re-fueling stop on Ryloth.

Of course, Han would never openly admit that the Force actually existed; at least, not while Luke was around. It was amusing to ruffle the kid's proverbial feathers; almost as amusing as riling up Her Worshipfulness. Sometimes, those two were so eerily alike, it was scary. What, with them being the same age, and born on the same day, and being so alike, Han often wondered if they were twins separated at birth.

Still, no matter how much he liked to claim that there was no mystical energy field controlling his destiny, he couldn't deny that it may have been Fate playing a hand in the events that took place that day.

He landed the _Falcon_ in a remote docking bay; his beloved ship was becoming well associated with the Rebellion, and there was plenty of scum on Ryloth, looking for a cheap way to get rich. The last thing they needed was a rag-tag bunch of bounty hunters on their tail.

"Alright," Han declared. "Chewie an' I are goin' out to get supplies. Rendar, you're comin' with us."

"Like kreth I am." came the arrogant, muffled reply. Dash was currently slouched in a seat, his arms folded across his chest, and an old fedora hat of Han's (1) placed over his face like a mask. Han nodded to Chewbacca, who walked up behind Dash's seat and growled menacingly.

"If you wanna to keep your arms where they belong, then I suggest you get over here, Dash."

"Well, what are the rest of us suppost to do?" Cole huffed.

"You clean up the rest of your mess, Fardreamer." Han snapped. He hated to say it, but at this moment, he was really missing Luke and Artoo.

"Everyone else, sit back, relax, an' keep a look out for bounty hunters. The Outer Rim is always crawlin' with 'em an' Ryloth's no different."

"Perfect." Leia muttered sardonically.

"How do I know you're not gonna strand me here without my money?" Dash said, glaring at Han as Chewie forcefully escorted Dash out.

"There's not gonna BE any money if you don't come up with a half-decent plan." Han said. "An' besides, if I was gonna maroon ya somewhere, it'd be a remote asteroid, like Polis Massa, not on a planet full of beautiful Twi'lek women."

At this point, he swiped his hat from Dash's head and placed it reverently on his own. He'd have to thank the man later; he'd been looking everywhere for this hat.

"What's the point of that hat?" Dash inquired. "You look like a gay pirate."

"You're just jealous that you don't have a hat. An' besides, you'd be surprised what a great disguise it is."

As they walked into town, it was proven that Han was right. He managed to saunter right past a group of bounty hunters, even managed to tip his hat and wink. With the size of Jabba's bounty on his head, it was amazing that none of those women had attacked him on sight.

"See? One little hat an' they don't have a clue who I am." He gloated as they walked into a junk shop called "Watto's."

"That's because they were 5th rate bounty hunters, idiot. If that'd been Boba Fett or Dengar, you'd be as dead as a bantha is hairy."

Han scowled at turned to the elderly, narrow-eyed Toydarian, most likely the owner Watto.

"Afternoon, eh," he rasped. "What can I eh do for yeh?"

"We're in the market for some new power couplings an' a couple of converters too." Han said.

"You're in luck, eh. Just got eh large shipment today, eh."

While the Toydarian called for his slave girl out back, Han noticed Dash fidgeting, almost sweating. Ryloth had a harsh environment, sure, but Han didn't think it was the heat that was getting to Dash. He was obviously nervous about something, and ever since they'd landed on this rock, the man had been in a foul mood. Something was up.

"What're you so scared about, Rendar?" He said.

"You could've gotten new parts anywhere, but you had to pick Ryloth. Why?"

"What's so bad about Ryloth?"

Suddenly, a shrill and absolutely livid female voice broke through the relatively silent shop.

"_DASH RENDAR!!!" _

Dash jumped about a meter in the air and grimaced. "Oh kreth." He muttered. Humans and Wookie turned towards the door, and the subject of Dash's unease.

"_That."_ He said to Han, "Is what's so bad about Ryloth."

A female Twi'lek stood there in the entrance. Her skin was deep green in color, and her jade green eyes were glaring daggers at the human male in question. Her lekku were twitching violently, like Medusa's serpentine hair. Her outfit indicated that she was a trader rather than a slave girl, like most women of her kind were. _Hell hath no fury…_

Dash gulped, tugging at his collar as the young woman practically stomped his way.

"Lunae!" he croaked. "Long time, no see, huh?"

If looks could kill, Dash would've been mutilated beyond recognition, chopped into tiny pieces, burned to ashes, and fed to a pit of nexus from the girl's-Lunae-intense glare. Han didn't know what the kriff the man had done to this woman, but she was now clearly the reason he hadn't wanted to come to Ryloth.

She came to a stop right in front of Dash, still glaring up at him. No one noticed when Watto and his slave girl re-entered the room. Finally, when it seemed that Lunae was about to vaporize Dash, she spoke.

"I thought you were dead." Her tone surprised all of them; it was so heartfelt and angst-ridden, that they could hardly believe it was the same Twi'lek from a minute ago; Han and Dash were so sure that the latter was about to die.

"I'm not." Dash said, carefully. "I managed to escape before the ship blew."

Lunae nodded. She stood there for a couple more seconds, then slowly hugged the man. "You're alive." She whispered.

Cautiously, Dash brought his arms around her, returning the hug. "I am." He said. Suddenly, Lunae shoved him back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Good! That means I get to kill you myself!!"

Han smirked. Dash Rendar really was about to die via pissed off female.

"Oy!" Watto yelled, interrupting the near-murder scene. "Lovebirds! Take it outside, eh?"

Lunae looked like she was about to object, but thought better of it. Yes, it was better the whole universe knew of Rendar's demise, rather than a private execution inside a junk dealership. She grabbed Dash's shirt front and dragged him outside the shop. Han's smirk widened when he saw Dash's pleading face, asking for deliverance.

Watto's voice broke the following silence, "So, eh, lemme take you out back, eh?"

--

"You _son of a Hutt_. If you weren't dead, why the Sith didn't you tell me?" Lunae growled at Dash, leaning against the shop's wall. Her lekku were starting to twitch again; that meant her temper was starting to rise again.

"It's not like I had the time. I mean, I was being chased by pirates who were trying to blast me out of the sky, wasn't I?"

"You could've contacted me!" Lunae shot back. "Instead, you let me believe that you had been killed!"

"I-I was going to call--"

"When? In 40 years? How charming that would've been; I'd have probably been married, with kids…'Hey, Mom! Some guy named Dash Something-Or-Other is here to see you!'"

"No! No, I was…" Lunae tuned out his pathetic excuses, and instead focused on the man before her. Humans, she speculated, could do quite a bit of changing in 3 years. His hair was a bit longer than the last time she'd seen him. There was the beginnings of a beard on his face, giving him a very worn, scruffy look. Inside, half of her was leaping around for joy, singing _He's alive! He's alive!_ While the other half was screaming bloody murder, _I'M GUNNA FWUPIN' KILL HIM, SO HELP ME FORCE!! _

"…and you're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

"You'd be correct." She answered. "So, what is scum like you doing here on Ryloth? And who are your friends?"

"Their names are…" A flash of brilliance came to Dash's mind. "Indiana Jones and Sallah." (2)

Lunae's eyebrows raised, unbelievingly. "_Indiana Jones _and _Sallah?_ What kind of stupid, lousy, made-up names are those?"

Dash shrugged. "Don't look at me; their parents must have been really cruel people."

Lunae didn't look like she believed a word of it. "Right."

It was at this moment that Han and Chewie came out of the shop, carrying bags with the supplies they needed. However, it seems that the Toydarian must've milked every credit Han was worth, because the man had a sour look upon his face and was grumbling something about overpriced junk. His scowl deepened when he saw Dash.

"Fwup. I was hoping she'd have killed ya by now."

"Oh, don't worry." Lunae growled. "If not today, then some day in the near future. You're Indiana Jones, I take it?"

Han gave her a look that would imply that she was growing a third lekku. He glared at Dash, mouthing, "_Indiana Jones?!"_

"Yep." Dash answered, patting Han on the shoulder, which earned him an icier glare than before, clearly reading, _Touch me again and die._ "This is my good pal Indy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Indy." The Twi'lek said, stressing the name and holding out her hand. "I'm Lunae Minx." Han shook her hand, still glaring at Dash and still speechless.

"But," she continued, "You still haven't told me what you're doing here, Rendar."

It was at this moment that a brilliant, wonderful, _scathingly_ brilliant plan came to Dash's mind. It was a well known fact that Twi'leks could see extremely well in the dark. If they could possibly blow the lights out in, say, a prisoner block…

"Well, Lunae…"

--

"Okay, lemme get this straight,"

Leia was beginning to think that all smugglers had some sort of love affair with those five words.

"You," Lunae said, pointing to Leia, Cole, and Wedge, "Are part of the Rebellion, and 'Indy' Han Solo just likes to hang around because he's got nowhere else to hide from Jabba's bounty hunters."

Han growled indignantly. If he wanted somewhere to hide, the last place would be the Rebellion. They all had bounties on their heads.

"So, then a couple of your friends get captured by the Empire—by _Darth Vader's flagship_ no less—and you hired Spineless here to rescue them?"

Dash didn't even bother to feel insulted as he settled back down into his chair for, what he felt, was a well deserved nap.

"And I tie into this _how?_"

"We've been over this." Dash said from his seat. "The Rebellion keeps undetectable homing beacons on their ships, just incase someone turns traitor. Right, Antilles?"

"Right." Wedge said. "All X-Wings, Y-Wings, and K-Wings have them. We should be able to find _Executor_ from the homing beacons on Luke and Adara's ships."

"Right." Dash said. "Now, from there, we can send a decoy ship onto the _Executor_ while the _Falcon_ waits just far enough out of the Imp's scopes. The main rescue party—Lunae, Chewie, and Wedge—will 'surrender' while Han and Cole hide under the smuggler's hole. While the main rescue party is taken to the brig, Han and Cole will scurry onboard and plug into the main computer, knocking out all the lights in the brig and the surrounding areas.

"Now, Chewie and Wedge will be given some night-vision specs and keep guard just incase the Imps send any bumbling Stormtroopers. Lunae, who has natural night-vision, will go into the prison cells and rescue Adara and Luke."

When he was finished, everyone stood there is stunned silence. Was this the same nerf-herder who had been lazing about the ship for days?

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen," Dash announced to the room, mock-bowing. "I shall be here until further notice. I don't accept checks."

"Well, that plan would work," Lunae said, smirking, "But where are you going to get a decoy ship?"

Dash's smug smirk slowly fell from his face.

"Fortunately for you," Lunae continued, examining her nails, "I have such a ship."

"Now where the stang did you get--"

"I found it from the wreckage of a certain pirate attack 3 years ago. It belonged to this son of a Hutt I knew, and it took 2 ½ years and the help of my brother and brother-in-law to restore it."

Dash's face lit up. "The _Outrider_. You restored my ship!"

"Excuse me, but you've been dead for the past 3 years. That makes it my ship."

Lunae turned back to everyone else. "This plan is total suicide, you realize that? Count me in."

--

It'd been a couple of weeks, maybe a month since Luke and Adara had been brought aboard, captured by the Empire. He didn't know how long it had been anymore. He'd lost track. He had no idea if Adara was even still alive. For all he knew, she was dead, tortured to the limits of her sanity and endurance.

Vader had brought him into his personal quarters, giving Luke his own room, but it was guarded at all times and the door was ray-shielded to keep him from getting out.

Then the training had began. Vader had set him against training remotes, like Ben had, but there were multiple remotes, all of them set to a far higher level than Luke's. For a few days, Luke had tried his best to keep his anger under control, until Vader had ordered him to let it loose. Slave to everyone's commands, he couldn't refuse. Luke had been sickened with himself afterwards. Then the Dark Lord had started teaching him meditation, forcing him to focus upon all the negative things in his life.

Now it was getting to the point where darkness and negativity was starting to dominate his thoughts. It was scaring him. He needed to get away; he never wanted to betray the Rebellion and the Jedi, but if he remained under Vader's tutelage, he'd be forced away from everyone and everything he held dear.

_Help is coming, Luke. Hold to the light. _

Luke's eyes snapped open. "Ben?"

--

_(1) Yes, a beat up fedora hat._

_(2) Hey, I'm allowed to be creative, right?_

_See this little green button here? Click it! _


End file.
